Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-28462499-20161021104352
Kusanagi Basic Information and Physical Description *Species: Gynoid *Gender: Female *Age: Physically 20, Actual 3 *Height: 175cm *Weight: 64kg *Title: The Echo of Victory *Theme: Weapon Kusanagi is a gynoid - a female android, entirely robotic in nature and built to mimic a human. She possesses the latest in artificial intelligence and robotics technology, part of a bleeding-edge research and development project. This degree of technological sophistication resulted in something long thought impossible - an android with a very much real soul. Kusanagi is fueled by a dual-core Khamite Arcane Reactor, located in her chest, which allows her to recharge either with an electrical outlet or arcane energy source. This reactor is capable of providing enough energy for Kusanagi to remain active at normal operating capacity for three consecutive days, followed by a twenty four hour recharge period. In combat scenarios, however, as she draws additional power, her operating time varies depending on her level of activity. Without drawing upon her Spark, she can fight for approximately four hours at maximum output. Kusanagi's physical abilities are notable - roughly thirty percent stronger than the average Awakened individual, and fifty percent faster. Her frame - including her skin - is made of advanced nanocomposites far stronger than any steel, granting her immense resistance to damage. However, as a gynoid, she is entirely unable to improve her physical abilities without extensive upgrades. In terms of intelligence, Kusanagi is roughly average - albeit with massively-enhanced reaction times and a much faster thought process. However, she is no more clever than the average human - outside of how fast she thinks. Kusanagi learns and improves skills at the same rate as any ordinary human, though she has the option of software packets containing the necessary knowledge - which requires significant development time. Kusanagi's hands and back have a number of pads that let her interact with electronics - notably her weapons. She also has advanced sight - capable of seeing infrared and ultraviolet, and the ability to detect and connect to wireless frequencies. Her hearing and sense of touch are average, and she lacks the ability to smell or taste. Her kinesthetic sense is effectively perfect. Personality Kusanagi was built specifically as an intelligent weapon. While she possessed considerable intelligence, her personality was fairly indistinct - simply following orders when necessary until her soul manifested roughly a year after her creation. Kusanagi is quiet and focused, and ultimately curious about the world around her. She often spends what little free time she has examining things or reading - trying to determine the purpose of the world around her. However, when she has a task at hand, she immediately shifts to follow it to completion, disregarding her own pursuits. Kusanagi is extremely loyal to her creator and his organization, as well as the governments that sponsored her - a loyalty built into her from the start. However, this loyalty is not necessarily hard-coded into her - and may change in the future, though there is no reason to do so at the current time. Kusanagi often seems cold and emotionless - speaking almost in monotone - and bluntly responding with the truth, seemingly incapable of lying. She only occasionally seems to pick up on sarcasm or rhetorical questions, generally taking things as literally as possible - though she can understand similes and metaphors. Spark - Acceleration Kusanagi is one of the rare individuals who can manipulate time. As she is built for speed, her Spark enhances it. Kusanagi is capable of generating an area of accelerated time around her, spherical in shape and just large enough to cover her and her actions. Past her reach, the effect rapidly loses strength as time normalizes. Acceleration is an extremely costly ability - as Kusanagi is artificial, she must draw upon her own power source to fuel it. When she first Awakened her Spark, the power requirements were so high that she would have to operate at double her normal power output for a twenty five percent increase in speed, increasing linearly from there. While Kusanagi's power core is capable of outputting the necessary power, it cannot handle the resulting heat generated at higher levels of Acceleration. As such, Kusanagi has a number of limiters built in - capable of being overridden if necessary - that prevent her from using too much power. If these limiters were disabled, she could accelerate herself to much higher degrees, at the risk of internal damage to her components, or even death. Skills, Abilities, and Equipment Outside of her power source, Kusanagi has no magic to speak of, outside of enchanted 'cartridges' for her weapons, detailed below. Kusanagi, wields a pair of swords as her weapon of choice. These blades go by the name Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi as a pair, named after the archaic form of her namesake. These blades are made of advanced nanocomposites much like Kusanagi herself - though of a vastly different make. They are extremely thin and surprisingly rigid - the lightness allowing ease of use and the edge capable of cutting through all but the strongest materials. However, when faced with most modern nanocomposite armor, the blades' thickness and rigidity work against them - easily shattering. Fortunately, the blades are designed to be disposable and easily replaced. The blades have a cavity in the hilt for specially-enchanted Khamite crystals, which allow her to create a number of arcane effects. Her most common choices are known as Storm, Flare, and Blitz Crystals. Storm Crystals let her fire a bolt of self-contained plasma at a target, Flare Crystals cause the blades to leave a trail of flames in their wake, and Blitz Crystals cause them to fire off a focused shockwave. Backstory Kusanagi was built by the Storm Institute - a R&D firm operating under a grant jointly provided by the Dominions of Keter and Gevurah. Built by the brilliant inventor, Dr. Hans Storm, Kusanagi was designed as a solution seemingly without a problem - an artifical human designed specifically as a weapon, supposedly meant to counter a threat none know exist. The incredible technology used to create her resulted in something surprising all members of the project - the manifestation of a soul within their creation. Kusanagi did not begin with a soul - it manifested after roughly a year of intensive testing. During this time she had seemingly no distinct personality, the only signs she had manifested a soul being suddenly making her own choices, rather than constantly following orders. Shortly thereafter, her Spark was Awakened - both as an experiment and to enhance her effectiveness in combat. The majority of Kusanagi's life was kept private - both as a government and corporate secret as well as to protect her. It is ultimately uneventful, as well - consisting primarily of tests, training, and additional development, leaving Kusanagi very little free time of her own. She does not seem to mind this.